


Whirlpool

by SelnyCelery



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Cold Weather, Couple Holiday, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Writing Smut Dialogues, I'm Sorry, Long-Term Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelnyCelery/pseuds/SelnyCelery
Summary: You want to enjoy a hot bath in the whirlpool. Thrawn decides to join you.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	Whirlpool

_A nice warm bath. That’s what I need right now._

You lift yourself up from the comfy armchair you’ve been sitting in and stretch before you turn around to your lover. Thrawn is seated on the sofa with a book in his hands and looks up as he notices you moving.

“I’m going to take a bath”, you explain to him while crossing the room, brushing lightly over his shoulder as you walk past the back of the sofa. You go through the door, but instead of making your way to the bathroom, you alter your route towards the roofed terrace. The place where the whirlpool is situated.

Thick, fluffy snowflakes float past the glass walls, you watch them passing by as you start undressing. The warm, cosy atmosphere in the apartment forms a strong contrast to the darkness and cold outside. You smile. Thrawn has chosen well.

Although he never talks about it straightforwardly, you know that there are times when he misses his homeworld Csilla. The shimmering glaciers, the snowy plains, even the occasional blizzards. It might sound like an unpleasant place to live compared to other planets, but after all, it’s his home. So it wasn’t that much of a surprise when he presented this cold place as the destination for your holiday. Needless to say, he stated immediately that you wouldn’t have to run around in a snowsuit the whole day, but you didn’t even think about rejecting his suggestion for a second. He’s made your life so much more enjoyable in many different ways since you’ve been in a relationship, and you’ve already been thinking how you could return this.

In fact, the apartment he’s rented is rather luxurious, with many bright, large rooms, and its remote location provides the perfect atmosphere for a calm holiday in intimate togetherness.

You hang your clothes over the back of a chair and approach the whirlpool, but before climbing into it, you open a small box at its edge and take out a phial of bath oil. After pouring some of the fragrant liquid into the water, you finally let yourself sink into the pool.

The warm water surrounds your body, and you give a relaxed sigh as you breathe in the pleasant scent. You tilt your head backwards and close your eyes, letting silence fill your mind.

The noise of the door opening rouses you some time later, and you look sidewards and see Thrawn entering the room. He smiles softly at you as he comes closer.

“I’ve assumed that you would be here, darling. It occurred to me that humans seem to need a certain amount of warmth for their wellbeing. May I join you?”

You try to hide a trill of anticipation. In some corner of your mind you’ve already been wishing that he would come after you. The whirlpool would surely be a good place for some intimacy with your lover.

“Of course, come in”, you say with an inviting gesture, and he doesn’t hesitate and unbuckles his belt. A few flicks of his wrist, and his clothes get to join yours on the chair. You’re not able to avoid admiring him as he’s standing there nude, with his broad muscular chest and that not overly huge but still rather impressive cock. A smouldering feeling slowly becomes noticeable in your core.

He eases into the pool and settles next to you, and you lean against him and let him put one arm around you. The two of you sit there in peaceful silence for some time.

“It was a great choice”, you say at last. “The vacation house, I mean. It’s so calm and friendly, I can’t remember the last time I could relax as good as now. I’m really glad you decided to take me here.”

“I knew you would like it”, Thrawn purrs into your ear. He kisses your forehead, then brushes lightly over your lips with his. He continues doing so, and you stick out your tongue and capture his lips in the right moment. He hums softly and slightly opens his mouth. You deepen the kiss and start to explore him, tongues swirling around each other like in a passionate game.

While still kissing, you let your hand slip down his chest and between his legs to search for his cock. It doesn’t take you long, and if he isn’t fully hard yet, the teasing touch of your fingers certainly helps. Thrawn breaks the kiss, a desirous shimmer has appeared in his eyes.

“Go on, _ch’eo ch’acico_. Sit, and enjoy.”

Obeying, you shift your position and swing one leg over his lap so that you’re practically kneeling on him, face turned towards him. His cock twitches under the tender rubs of your fingers and he gives a longing sigh. You’re about to guide him to your entrance when he clasps your wrist and stops you.

“Wait a moment. Let me prepare you properly.” Thrawn speaks with a soft, alluring voice as he aims for your cleft and rubs the little bud of your clit. His firm belief that you should in no way receive less pleasure than he himself is one of the numerous things you love about him, and a moan escapes you as he pushes two fingers into you, still caressing your clit at the same time.

“Yes, this is how I’d like to see my girl”, he murmurs and pulls you closer towards him, cancelling fingering you a few moments later. You suppress a disappointed whimper, but actually you’re glad that he stopped because otherwise he would have brought you to climax in no time, and you don’t want it to be over so fast.

At last he pushes his hardened cock against your sex before slowly sliding inside, letting you fully experience the sensation of him filling you. You clasp his hair as you feel his rod press against your tightened walls. “P-please, Thrawn. Fuck me.”

He grunts and starts to make slow movements, his hands rest on your hips and pull you in even closer for every thrust. You recline your head a little to get to look on his face, and he takes the opportunity and gives you a hungry, possessive kiss. His lips dampen your moans as you roll your hips against him, taking him as deep inside as possible.

He paces up, but the water around the two of you forces him to make slower thrusts than usual, a new yet quite arousing experience. You hear the soft lapping of water around you as he rams into you again and again, hitting all the right spots. You feel tension build up in your core, your legs start trembling and you clutch his back and hold on to him tightly.

Climax hits you like an explosion, and you jerk your head backwards and cry out loudly. Your walls tighten around Thrawn’s cock, causing him to come a few moments later and spill inside you, washing your insides with his hot seed. You gasp due to the stress, your muscles are trembling, but luckily he supports you by holding you in an upright position. You feel him soften soon after and he pulls out and captures your lips in a kiss once again, more tender this time.

You shift your position so that you’re sitting sideways on his lap and lean your head against his chest, enjoying the comfortable warmth caused by his body and the water. He locks you up in his arms, his fingers trace dreamy patterns on your skin.

“This was a something new, but very good”, you murmur. “Shall we continue this later on in the bedroom?”

Thrawn chuckles and you feel his wet chest vibrating under your cheek. “We surely will.”

**Author's Note:**

> ch'eo ch'acico - my beloved
> 
> You actually read this? Well, thank you very much, I guess. To be honest, this isn't my first attempt to ever write smut, but the first one to be published and I'm not sure if it's good or not. Let's just say our favourite Grand Admiral forced me to do this, and I don't know what else to write here XD


End file.
